Sleepless
by FalseMoon
Summary: HYOTEI Una persona puede querer por muchas razones, puede ser querida en multiples situaciones y se le puede amar por todo lo que es y todo lo que significa...Shonenai.


DEDICADO A DrakSakumaSama

Aniki, te quiero, eres una de las personas más valiosas en mi vida. Me has apoyado para seguir escribiendo, y quería escribir algo para ti. Con todo mi cariño…Un sleepless pair…

-.-.-.-

Le agradan muchas cosas, muchas. Pero es diferente el grado de pasión que pone en cada una.

Entrega mucho.

Por ejemplo, le apasiona el tenis, le gusta jugarlo y, sin embargo, cuando se trata de dobles, le es menos atrayente.

Le apasiona también el tango, pero disfruta muchísimo más escucharlo un día de lluvia en el recibidor de su enorme mansión, que bailarlo. Es un fanático de los movimientos insinuantes de ese baile, pero prefiere admirarlos sin moverse de su cómodo asiento.

Así mismo, le gusta Jiroh. Y pone más pasión en él y en su recuerdo que en ninguna otra cosa.

Le gusta porque es dormilón, vive en su mundo y pocas veces deja entrar a alguien más. Se siente afortunado de ser el primero.

Le gusta porque pocas veces se entera de algo, lo que no lo molesta para nada, y es muy emocional.

Le gusta porque sabe reconocer talentos en los que lo rodean y es feliz por los demás.

Le gusta porque es infinitamente agradecido.

Fue el primero que realmente lo apoyó como capitán, sin temor a inflarle más el ego.

Le gusta porque juega (Un poquito, no demasiado y no con él) con las personas, para enamorarlas y obligarles a protegerle. Despierta en las personas un instinto de sobreprotección infantil que pocos creían poseer.

Es despistado y un torpe sinvergüenza cuando se trata de sonreír. No se da cuenta de que seduce y arrastra hasta sus brazos.

Le gusta porque en invierno, y cuando tiene frío, dan ganas de abrazarlo (Cosa que Atobe hacia muchas veces sin una razón en particular, simple instinto).

Le gusta porque es al que más cuidan de todo el equipo, el lindo rubiecito que abraza mucho a Gakuto, su mejor amigo, únicamente para ver a Yuushi rabiar y que después llama "koi" al pelirrojo para divertirse de los reproches de un claramente celoso peliazul.

Es admirador ferviente de los dulces más que de dormir, pero pocos lo saben con certeza.

Le gusta porque conmueve corazones hasta hacerles llorar y porque es mal entendible en cualquier plática donde esté bien despierto.

Fue él el que se le declaró con un "Te quiero", sollozando con culpabilidad un día de abril para luego excusarse diciendo que no había podido evitarlo.

Le gusta porque usó de cierta forma a Gakuto para convencerlos de ir al campamento donde apagó las luces y sin más se metió a la cama de Keigo a dormir con él sin dar explicaciones porque en realidad Atobe no las pedía ni le molestaba abrazarlo en la noche y mucho menos le molestaba callar a los otros miembros del equipo cuando se quejaron de no ver más allá de sus narices para poder notar a Jiroh removiéndose entre sus brazos y dormir placenteramente después de murmurar un "Te quiero. Buenas noches".

Le gusta porque juega enroscando el cabello azul platinado con delicadeza cuando Keigo descansa recargando su cabeza en el regazo del dormilón que sorprendentemente se queda despierto siempre que Atobe se lo pide nada más para sentirlo jugar un poquito más con su cabello.

Le gusta porque, por primera vez, ignora algo, pero quiere creer que conoce más que otros del rubio.

Le gusta tanto que ya siente que lo ama. Aunque está mal, no puede sentir otra cosa. _No sabe_ que debería sentir, pero se siente bien sintiendo lo que siente.

Lo ama, simplemente, porque lo que sabe de él es…que es suyo en cuerpo y alma.

Y lo sabe porque se trata de él y Jiroh es transparente cuando se trata de querer, porque se derrumban las mentiras cuando están juntos y no se reserva sabiendo que Atobe lo protege.

Lo ama porque él mismo (Atobe) es diferente, por él es diferente, con él puede dudar, acertar y errar sin miedo a caerse.

-.-.-.-

Notas antes de partir:

1.- ¿Quién dice que no puede ser un uke el que sea más atrevido?

2.- El cabello de Atobe Keigo es gris casi plateado en el myu, en el manga es castaño y en el anime es azul platino (Gracias, Aniki), como lo poco que sé viene del anime, me voy en los detalles del anime.

3.- El cabello de Jiroh es algo así como castaño en el anime XD Lo sé, pero me gusta más como se ve de rubio n.n

4.- Perdonen lo corto que es uu

5.- ¡Dejen review!


End file.
